Grand Theft Dead
by 2003
Summary: Lee Everett is living life in Los Santos, but suddenly needs to repay debts. Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips and Franklin Clinton know what its like. Will they all be killed? Or will they make it one last time? (Hiatus)


**1\. Lee Everett:**

 **Age: 43 (2013)**

 **Height: 6'2" (1.88m)**

 **Weight: 218lbs**

 **D.O.B: 1/1/ 70**

 **Birthplace: Las Venturas** , **San Andreas**

 **Kill Count: 788**

 **Best Skill: Fighting.**

 **2\. Michael Townly (De Santa):**

 **Age: 45 (2013).**

 **Height: 5'11" (1.80m)**

 **Weight: 239lbs**

 **D.O.B: 5/10/68**

 **Birthplace: Lunderoff, North Yankton**

 **Kill Count: 866**

 **Best Skill: Shooting.**

 **3\. Franklin Clinton:**

 **Age: 25.**

 **Height: 6'0" (1.82m)**

 **Weight: 228lbs**

 **D.O.B: 8/22/88**

 **Birthplace: South Los Santos** **, San Andreas**

 **Kill Count: 323**

 **Best Skill: Driving.**

 **4\. Trevor Phillips:**

 **Age: 46 (2013)**

 **Height: 6'3" (1.90m)**

 **Weight: 208lbs**

 **D.O.B: 11/30/67**

 **Birthplace: Canada**

 **Kill Count: 1,012**

 **Best Skill: Flying.**

 **2013**

Lee Everett had sat in his home in Los Santos, San Andreas in Rockford Hills, a couple houses down from Michael De Santa's. He had let a greyish, blackish beard grow on his face, his muscular body was growing old, including his back.

He flickered through his T.V channels as he heard his IFruit phone ring in his pocket.

He dug in his pocket, pulling it out revealing Michael's daughter, Tracey. He opened and began to speak; "Hey sunshine."

"Uncle Lee? I just got done classes do you mind if you can pick me up?" Tracey's high pitched voice came through the phone.

"Of course sunshine, I'll be there in 5." Lee assured.

"Thank's Uncle Lee!" She squealed. He hung up and grabbed his car keys. Noticing that his 21 year old daughter Clementine was hanging out with her friends at Del Perro Pier.

His wife that he had been married for 20 years, Carley was shopping with Amanda, and Franklin and Michael were in Paleto Bay.

"Fuck..." He groaned getting in convertible, he pushed a black button, that opened the top roof, on this 93 weather.

He put his glasses on and started to blast West Coast Classics on his radio, as he pulled out of his driveway and headed to the college. He felt his phone ring once more, before answering it revealing Carley.

"Hello love." He greeted as he heard her say something to Amanda in the background.

"Hey darling, what you up to?" Carley sweet voice asked over the line.

"I'm picking Tracey up from the college." He answered taking a right turn turning the wheel and letting it rotate back.

"Listen I'm pulling onto the college, I'll see you later sweetie, love you."

"Love you too. Bye babe."

"Uncle Lee!" Tracey squealed, hugging Lee.

"Hey Trace." He greeted her, she had a tank top, with shorts that barely showed her ass, and sandals.

She had put her sun glasses on and said goodbye to her friends. He had speeded off toward Rockford hills.

"How was school sunshine?"

"It was good, I passed the exams."

"Thats great. One day you'll be smarter than me." Lee smiled as the sun stood high in the air.

He drove into West Vinewood, and down a hill. He took a sharp turn and kept until he saw the De Santa house in distance.

"Tell your jackass Dad, to get his ass out here." Lee said, glaring at the sedan that was owned by Michael.

Michael had appeared at the step, he sported a red collar shirt, suit pants and some loafers.

"Whats up Lee?" Michael asked holding a blunt.

"That kid Franklin, he gonna be good with us?" Lee questioned.

"Yeah."

"Don't fuck him over like you did Trevor and Brad."

"I can't go anywhere else." Michael retorted.

"Liberty City, Vice City, San Fierro, Las Venturas." Lee cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Listen, We did the jewelry store like 3 weeks ago." Michael started. "Lets do something else thats not in L.S."

"Like what?"

"One of the Las Venturas's Casinos."

Lee took a second or two and every casino popped up in his head, considering it was his hometown.

"Well there's Caligua's Casino, Royal Casino and Four Red Dragon's that have the most money. All the other banks are poor as shit."

"Let's hit them all up. On Saturday, you, me and Frank, will drive there early in the morning. How long is it?"

"5 hours."

"Cool, today's Friday. I'll contact Franklin and we'll drive there." Michael confirmed bumping fists with Lee.

Michael jogged back inside his mansion, as Lee backed out the driveway and drove to his house.

He opened the door, and saw Carley washing dishes. She had a perfect round ass, that he stared at. She had tight yoga pants on with a tank top on, her barefeet slapped against the tile.

"Hey." He came up from behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. He kissed at her neck making her giggle.

"Hey baby." She greeted. She had turned around, her 5'3" was way under his 6'2".

"You have fun shopping with Amanda?" He asked, hugging her.

"Yeah, Clementine is staying at Liz's house for the night." Carley informed looking.

 **5:00am.**

Michael speeded down what seemed an empty North Chumash freeway. Franklin had been asleep in the back seat of the Sedan, Lee had struggled to keep his eyes open as he looked out the window.

"I know this somewhat weird for you." Michael spoke. "Going back to Las Venturas for the first time in 20 years."

"Man, you can't even explain it." Lee scoffed. "Caught my first score there, got laid for the first time there, killed someone for the first time there."

"Fuck..." Lee sighed glaring at the blue lit sky. "Memories are gonna start throwing punches. I've pulled scores all over the country. From Los Santos to San Fierro to Las Venturas, Liberty City, Independence City **(Philadelphia)** Vice City."

"I know this guy, Kenneth Mack don't know if he's still alive or where the fuck he went, me and him used to get minor scores, robbing banks in San Fierro and Las Venturas." Lee informed.

"You know where he's at?" Michael questioned. Lee looked out the windoe and proceeded to answer.

"If he's not there, he's not in the state." Lee quickly answered. "I do remember him telling me that he was moving out East towards Liberty City or Vice City."

"Damn."

"Wouldn't blame him, half of that fucking city wanted us dead." The rays of sunlight was starting to shine trhoigh the windshield.

"Is Frank still asleep?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, ain't shit waking him up." Lee sighed. He checked his phone, reading it to be 6:25am. They had been driving since 3:00am.

They crossed a bridge that led them sign that Lee hadn't seen in years. " **WELCOME TO FABULOUS LAS VENTURAS"**

"Oh my god." Lee looked around at the familiar city. The camels toe, Las Venturas strip, High Roller Casino!

A cop car started to siren and a sharo voice screeched through it. "PLEASE STEP OUT THE CAR!"

"Frank and Mike, stay in the car, I can handle this."

Lee stepped out the car and noticed who exactly who fucking pulled them over.

"Officer Andre Mitchell!" Lee exclaimed. Officer Mitchell had all grey beard, major wrinkles and still looked in great shape.

"Holy shit! Lee Goddamn Everett!"

The two exchanged grins and smirks. before Officer Mitchell broke the silence; "Where the hell you been?"

"All over, Independence City, Liberty City, Vice City, San Fierro. I now live in Los Santos. Can't realize the fact that your still a cop, after all those scores you pulled with me and Kenny."

"Well, a hard working nigga had to keep his job, not run away from the fucking city for 20 years."

"Well, a hard working nigga had to dip and run before he got his ass clipped."

"Good point."

"A nigga had to keep his motherfucker family safe."

"You ain't change one goddamn bit. How's family?"

"Clem's 21."

"Jesus."

"Yeah, how bout you?"

"Gilbert's 24, and Becca's 21."

"Damn."

"It ain't gonna do a damn bit of good if you back in-town causing up trouble again." Andre retorted.

"Your one to talk, after all that bullshit you did with me, robbing casino's, gas stations, jewelry stores, banks." Lee snorted.

They both had a good laugh..

"Listen, I'm retiring in 3 weeks so, you get what you need here, get the fuck outta here before you get clipped this time again." Andre warned.

"Shit, I'll contact you if I need you." Lee bumped fists with Andre who got back into his car and drove off.


End file.
